Stage 8: Always Love!
Always Love! is the eighth song in PaRappa the Rapper 2, that plays in the final stage, "Final Party!" Story The stage starts with the whole gang including Sunny having a picnic Then Sunny's song plays, while this happens, we find out what happened to Sunny. At the start she tried to catch up with PaRappa and PJ, but they were too far away. It reveals that she has to been watching the events that PaRappa did, including stop the noodle attack, and save the day, until she finally arrives to PaRappa and the whole gang, who are relieved and happy to see her. Back at the picnic, Sunny gives PaRappa a hat to give to Colonel Noodle, who then gives PaRappa letter in return to perform on stage at Club Fun. When they arrive, PaRappa tells Sunny about that he's tried so many things to try and grow up, but he doesn't think he really did and that for the show, he is going to do what he always does. But Sunny replies saying not to be silly and that he is man enough already, If he keeps trying and never gives up, he is already a grown up. PaRappa agrees and uses his catchphrase “I gotta believe!” They get ready to perform on stage, with MC King Kong Mushi leading. He appears up first, followed by PaRappa, who then bows in front of the whole crowd as they cheer for and the show starts. Stage The stage features all the past teachers. Behind them are MilkCan, P.J. who is the D.J. and PaRappa with MC King Kong Mushi. In the crowd, we can see the rest of the gang. Lyrics Yeah, yeah, y'all, This is it! Back once again, The final party! Is everybody ready to do this? Come on, Let me hear you say HO HO say HO HO HO HO say HO HO HO HO HO HO (That's it!) now scream! It's party time, come on everybody you can do it! Shake your body! (It's party time, come on everybody you can do it! Shake your body!) Come on out on the floor, and rock it 'till you want some more! (Come on out on the floor, and rock it 'till you want some more!) Wave your hands from left to right, feel the rhythm, enjoy the ride. (Wave your hands from left to right, feel the rhythm, enjoy the ride.) Yeah yeah, I know the people are rockin, (you know they rockin) the night is young and we go non-stoppin (we non-stoppin) People up front, people way back, (come on) come on y'all, let's rock this shack! 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5, come on everybody look alive (1, 2, 3, 4, and 5, come on everybody look alive.) 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10, everybody dance, hard till the end. (6, 7, 8, 9 and 10, Everybody dance, hard till the end.) MC's, DJ's dancers and artists, we're all in the same big boat (same boat y'all), let's shout. Cause I'm the MC, and you're the crowd,'' you better enjoy it, right about now! ''He's back again, the young pup on the block, taking every problem one by one.'' (He's back again, the young pup on the block, takin' every problem one by one.) ''Doesn't cut corners, he never gives up! That's why he's always the number one!'' (Doesn't cut corners, he never gives up! That's why he's always the number one!) A hero lives in our neighborhood, you all should be proud (Tokyo, can't stop) 'cause he's a tough little kid Always believin' (Brooklyn), never retreating, PaRappa's the name he'll give you a fix. ''To all the brothers, and the sisters.'' (To all the brothers, and the sisters.) ''All the mothers, and the fathers.'' (All the mothers, and the fathers.) ''We all have problems, no doubt for sure, but tonight, let's forget and unite!'' (We all have problems, no doubt for sure, but tonight, let's forget and unite!) ''People in the front, people in the back, side to side, let's all get down!'' (People in the front, people in the back, side to side, let's all get down!) I see a party in front of me, that's what I like, (party over here, party over there.) everybody just happy and doing what they like. The night's still young, so grab our partner, here we go, all night long! ''If you gotta problem, whatcha gonna do??'' (If you gotta problem, watcha gonna do??) ''Give it up? Or believe in yourself?'' (Give it up? Or believe in yourself?) ''If you gotta problem, whatcha gonna do??'' (If you gotta problem, watcha gonna do??) ''Like PaRappa, you gotta believe!'' (Like PaRappa, you gotta believe!) ''Say Ho'' (Ho) ''Say Ho Ho'' (Ho Ho) ''Say Ho Ho Ho'' (Ho Ho Ho) Now scream! (waooooo!) *PaRappa solo* ''Say Alright!'' (Alright!) ''Say Oh yeah!'' (Oh Yeah!) ''Whatcha gonna do??'' (Watcha gonna do??) ''I gotta believe!!'' (I gotta believe!!) ''x2'' End of level dialogue '''Good MC King Kong Mushi: (Hahahahaha!) Yeah PaRappa, was that a party or what!? PaRappa: It surely was, I hope you all had a great time too! 'Cool' MC King Kong Mushi: (Wow!) Now this was surely a night to remember! PaRappa: It sure was! I'll never forget tonight! Right everybody?? 'Bad/Awful ' MC King Kong Mushi and PaRappa: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... ha... (Sarcastic laugh to a sad laugh) Cool Entrance MC King Kong Mushi: Hey now, look at Parappa and how he's become a man! Enjoy the show! Cool Fail MC King Kong Mushi: O, Oh my bad! You haven't grown at all! Let's do it! Mode Differences Bad: The teachers and some of the crowd is absent, Ma-san starts playing the cowbell, and a few instruments stop playing. Only Lammy is heard cheering on the last lines, and the spotlights are now wavy and noodle-shaped. Awful: All of the crowd is gone and so are Papa Parappa and General Potter. Only Sunny Funny is remaining as well as some janitors, who are seen cleaning the place. PJ and Lammy are also gone, leaving Ma-San playing the cowbell even louder and Katy looking unamused. Noodles can be faintly seen in the background. Trivia * If the wrong button is pressed, a spotlight will fall on Parappa's head. * If a line is performed poorly, Sunny will shrug in disappointment with Papa Parappa and General Potter looking equally disappointed as well. ** If a line is performed poorly on Cool mode, the balloon Parappa is on will deflate making him plummet down only for it to reinflate in the nick of time. * When the Cool mode of this song is "over", it fades to black but then allows you to freestyle the parts where you can get the crowd to sing. This doesn't add to your score and you can't lose the Cool status. * In the VS Mode Version, there are unused Awful and Bad Mode songs for the stage. * There is no heads-up to know the timing of Parappa's "Say Alright!" * The animations the teachers do after Cool mode are their animations when winning a round in the Battle Mode. * The same song also appears in the Anime in the season finale (Episode 30) Category:Stages Category:PaRappa The Rapper 2